Manger ou etre mangé
by Kyzer Z
Summary: J'ai changé l'organisation de l'organisation 13 . A toi de voir si sa te plait UuU /!\ Lemon ! & Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Mangé ou être mangé

**Auteur** : Bah ... Tu sais qui c'est Gudule ? Moi non plus . Mais nan c'est moi l'auteur banane !!

**Genre** : Yaoi ( kelkun peut me dire , des mangas ou ya des jumaux dedans ? SVP ! )

**Disclamer** : pas de personnages venant de moi . HaHa ironie du sort .

**Couple** : Roxas/Axel , Demyx/Zexion , ...

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est ma 1er fiction ! Alors Manger bien x'P ! Atention ce texte compte des mot vulguaire !

**Resumer** : Lorg.13 n'ont plus rien a faire de leur vie . kh2 c'est terminer . A moi de tout changer .

**Mot d'la fin** : Je prend quelque idées de Ti-chan-x ( enfin la plupart x') )

**Encor un mot **: Atention mon texte est nul de chez nul !

_________

" Cetait un beau matin d'été . L'organisation 13 est a sa fin . les membres sont sous le choc , le chef est mort bourrée (1) . Ils ont l'impression d'être en retraite , ils se sentent vieux . Ils sont completemnt à la bourre . Même une nouvelle est arrivée et a tout gacher . Ôoo jolie mesange , que ton chant me fait sourire , qu'il me verse une larme . Ôoo jolie hirrondelle , que tes plumes volent si OOOOOOOOOOOOO "

- MERDE MARLU ! FERME LA !! YEN A MARRE A LA FIN !!!!!

En effet Marluxiar etait entrain de chanter a la fenetre . Il venait de recevoir un vase qui coutait cher de la par de Axel . (2) .

- Axel arrete de crier comme sa j'ai mal a la tête ...

Roxas se frotta les yeux , il etait encor tres tôt .

- Sa va pas de nous reveillé en pleine nuit Marlu ! dit demyx en sortait des WC et remontant sa braguette ( JE VEU VOIRE !! ) ce qui fit rougire Zexion ki etait sorti de sa chambre .

- Han sava heiiin il est que 4h30 du matiiiin !

Roxas toujours a moitier endormi , il trebucha , mais juste au moment Axel le ratrapa . Xion arriva en furie et se jetta ds les bras de Axel . Ce qui fit tombé Roxas par terre .

- Haaaa ya un enorme araigné dans ma chambre J'ai peuuuur !!! Cria Xion dans les bras de Axel

Celui-ci la lacha pour ramasser Roxas .

- Sava Roxas ?

- Hmrr

" Quel grognement erotique " pensa Axel . " Non ne pense pas sa !! " Il se donna une giffle devant le regard de Roxas , Xion , Demyx , Zexion et Marluxiar .

- Ah hahaha . Rigola Axel en mettant un main deriere sa tête .

- Tu es sur que sa va mon choupinounet ? Dit Xion en caressan la joue rouge de Axel .

- Baaaah me touche pas ! Cria soudain Axel en repoussan la main .

- Axel ... Dit Roxas

Roxas regarda Axel droit dans les yeux , il avait des lueures d'enfant .

- OOOOOO liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit . Cria tres aigument ( sa se dit ? xD ) Marluxiar .

- LA FERME !!! Demyx lui avait lancé du papier WC en plein la gueule .

- NAN MAIIIIS SA VA PAAS ?!! Re-cria Marluxiar .

- Aïe . Roxas avait mal a la tête , a force d'entendre tous ses hurlements .

- ARRETER DE GUEULES COMME DES POSSEDES !!!! Gueula une bonne fois Axel avant de prendre Roxas par le bras en l'emené de leur chambre .

Xion toqua a la chambre de notre cher Axel , celui-ci ouvri .

- Quoi !

- L'araign...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Axel lui avait clapé les porte au nez . (3)

" Le lendemain matin , nos amis se reveillerent de bonne grace . Mais lorganisation navait rien a faire de la journée . . . "

- MARLU FERME TA GUEULE DE MOINAU !!!! Cette fois cetait le portable de Larxen .

- OUINNNNNNN !!

Elle alla ds les chambre de son superieure Xemnas :

- Ya Demyx qui ma volé mon Gsm Ouinnn ! Cria Larxen en pleurant comme une gamine .

- Rannnh ya pas moyen de dormire correctement ici !!!! Criai Xemnas !

Il se leva d'un bon alla dans la chambre de Demyx et pris son miscro . Monta sur la table a mangé et ordona :

- Je vous ordonne de tous descendre ILICO PRESTO !!! Tien Saix ya encor de l'amaretto , jy pense justement .

Les autre avec tous un tête de macaron farci a l'huile de chamignon ( c'est quoi ? 8D ) . Tout le monde descendi .

- Non ya plus d'amaretto . Ya plus rien dailleur .

- JE DISAIT DONC !!! YEN AS MARRE DE VOUS !! UN QUI CHANTE A LA FENETRE EN PLEINE NUIT !! L'AUTRE QUI CHIALE POUR RIEN !! ET ... et ...

- ... vous qui nous gonflé !!!! Dit Roxas soudainement .

Tout les regard etaient tournée vers notre beau petit Roxas .

- J'ai rien dit continué ...

- Jen ai assez !

Il ouvrit le frigo et ne vit rien du tout .

- Bon aujourd'hui on va faire autre chose que ne rien faire ( Halala c'es pas français ) . Axel Demyx et Roxas aller faire les courses ! Larxenne et Xion aller m'acheter une nouvelle garde robe ...

- Mais on as tous les mêmes costumes ! Dit Larxenne

- Qui font vieux !!

- La ferme Xaldin ou ta rien demandé ! Ensuite Tien SAix va m'acheter de l'alcool ? Les autres vous aller me nettoyer ma chambre a fond ! Ensuite pour Axel Roxas Demyx et SAix vous irer chez " shop sexy " (4) m'acheter des choses sur cette liste .

Il tendit la liste et parti dans la salle de bain .

- Zexion vient donc m'aider . Tu me massera le dos !

Demyx eu un petit rebond dans son coeur . Mais il partirent en direction du super marcher . Dans la ville , il y avait des filles regardaient Roxas . Evidement avec son beau sourire charmeur . Quand a lui Axel , il les regardait avec un regard noire .

- On y est je crois que c'est la . dit Demyx , ils rentrerent .

- Alors il faut des feculent , de la viande , de la boisson , de matieres premiere , des matieres secon..daires . lisait Roxas alors qu'ils comprennait rien .

- Abrege s.t.p . S'enquit Demyx

- Je sais pas ... dit Roxas en regard sur le cotes .

- On s'en fou , on prend tout ce qu'on voit d'interessant . dit Axel

- Tu veux dire quoi par interessant ? Demanda Roxas et Demyx .

Axel eu une lueur perverse dans ses yeux .

- A ton avis ...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) j'avai bien di que je prenai Ti-chan-x comme inspiration xD

(2) Qui as cru que cetait la naration ? xD

(3) Haha bien faite gr*sse v*che meneposé* !! Hein Serya-chan xD

(4) Jai inventer le nom mais yen a 1 a Liege xD jai deja été dedans . xD

_**Nannnnnnn Je deteste mon chapitre pourri !!! Il est nul a chier !!!**_

**Dsl pour mon code vulguaire aussi .' .**

Je sais pas pourquoi mais il est moche a lire :'( .

Il est moche hein ? è_é

En tout cas ya pas encor des couples formé ni mm des .. des je sais pas quoi **_-____-_**

Mais sa va venir Patience , patience :D .

Je veux juste des revieuw ( _sa secrit comment ? -_____-_ ) . MAis bon soyer sympa hein é_è .

Je vous plake contre le pour **BISOUXX BAVEUXX** !! Miku'uhuhuhuuu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Mangé ou être mangé

**Auteur** : Bahh c'est Xion ( ki dailleur ecrit ses fantasmes avec Axel ) . Nan moi PATATE !!

**Genre** : Yaoi , et ....

**Diclamer** : Aucun personnage ne m'apartient ! TES CONTENT(E) !!!

**Couple** : Axel x Roxas , Demyx x Zexion , les generaux quoi ( Je suis fatiquée *sort* )

**Note de l'auteur** : YAHAHAHAHA *re-sort* / Vous : -______________-

**Resumer** : L'org.13 n'as plus rien a faire de leur vie . Kh2 c'est terminer , a moi de tout changé .

**Mot de la fin** : Je voudrais trop faire tomber la chemise a Demyx !! *WWW* !! *GAAAA*

**Encor un mot** : Heuuuuu *sort*

**PS** : Ma Serya-chan t'es trop genial ! C'est grace a elle que je poste mess chapitre BAKA !!

**J ' t `MM !**

____________________________________________________________________

- AXEEEEL !!!! Mais ou est passé cet abruti ?! Dit Saix a bout de souffle qui courait apres ce dernier .

- Je pense que je l'ai vu courire au rayon X . . . Dit Roxas tristounet

- Genial il va acheter l'integralité de STAR WARS !!! Gueula Demyx

- Mais NANNN ABRUTIII !! Cria Saix .

- Mais Aiyeuuuh ! Pourquoi t'as fait sa salos ?!! Retorqua Demyx

- Nan mais J'y crois pas tu vien de me traité de salo ?!!

- T'es sourd ou quoi CRETIN !!

Pendant que Demyx & Saix se deisputerent , Axel revien avec des " choses ineteressante " :

- Sa y est !! On peut se barré ! Dit Axel avec des choses dans le sachet

- C'est pas trop tôt j'ai failli atendre ! Dit Saix

- C'est ce que t'as fait dejà . . . Souffla Demyx l'air de ronchonné .

- Et c'est quoi ces " choses ineteressantes " que t'as pise ? Demanda Roxas .

- Hahaa . . . Tu verra bien ce soir Dit Axel

- Pourquoi il y as quoi ce soir ? Demanda Demyx

- Laisse Tomber . Sorti Axel .

Il allérent donc a la caisse ou ils trouverent une jeune caissiere qui arrêtai pas de saigné du nez ! Chaque fois que Demyx ou Axel ou encor Roxas lui passai un mouchoir , elle saignait . Du coup kan le patron est venu l'enguelé il c'est cassé la gueule par terre . Et donc . Il payérent , et rentrerent chez eux . Le ' chateau " brillait de la tête au pieds .

- On est rentréééé !!! Ou est passé Zexion ?!! Gueula Demyx .

- A taaaaable !!! Cria Marluxiar qui avait deja prepapré la table .

- Ahhh ! J'avai faim , j'ai failli atendre ! Dit Xemnas en desendant des escalier en peingnord . Suivi de Zexion rougi , ce qui fit mettre en jalousie Demyx .

- C'est ce que vous avez fait dejà !! Dit Demyx froidement a Xemnas .

Ils se mirent tous a table .

- Alors ya quoi a bouffé ? Demanda Xigbard

C'est alors que Axel sorti ces " choses ineteressantes " et les mis sur la table , Roxas equarquilla les yeux :

- DES CAPOTS ?!! DU JINJAMBRE ?!! DES YAOURTS ?!! Cria Roxas tout . . . Perturbé .

- Sa te plait pas Roxas ? Demanda Axel

- SA suffit !!! On va au McDo !! Dit Xemnas . Qui me suit aura droit a une pelle baveuse de ma part !!

Xenmas sorti en peignord suivi de Larxenne , Xion , Xigbard , Luxzord , ... Sauf Nos couple preféré .

- Bon on fait quoi ? Demanda Axel

- Je suis partant pour utilisé tes choses Axel ! Dit Demyx

- Quelles choses ?! Demanda Roxas qui avait mal compris

- Le jinjambre , Zexy t'en veut ?

- He bien , je voulais aller au McDo mais je voullais pas qu'une langue entre dans ma bouche surtout celle de mon superieure , par chance j'avais deja des soupçon de l'action de l'autre pedophile donc j'ai aussi acheter des choses . . . Dit Zexion

- C'est moi l'autre pedophile ? Demanda Axel

- mais apres on utilise les choses de Axel hein ?? C'est promi Zexy ??? Dit Demyx inquiet .

- Laisse moi rréfléchir . . .

___________________________________________________________________________

Putain j'ai trop foirré !! J'm pas !! Pk j'm pas ????????

A cause des fautes ?? Non attend c'est pas sa . . . Heuuu Je sais pas , Tu aime toi ?

Moi je sais pas pk , j'ai limpression ke sa a foirré ! xD C'est ni drôle , ni serieux . . .

La caissiere cetait moi *sort un mouchoire* Jen ai fai glissé mon patron avec tous le sang x______X Putain k'chui conne !!!

BISOUUUUX Kiù ' huhu hu `


End file.
